<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider Friend by Din0might</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386965">Spider Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din0might/pseuds/Din0might'>Din0might</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din0might/pseuds/Din0might</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara saves Calli from an unwanted roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been y e a r s since I’ve written anything so this was a warmup for another fic I’m writing to get back into the swing of things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kiara!” Calliope yelled while running out of her room and towards the shared living room, hoping that her roommate was there. She found her sitting upright on the couch looking at Calli with concern.</p>
<p>“Calli Calli Calli what what are you ok?” Kiara jumped off the couch when she saw her roommate in the entry way and started to approach her.</p>
<p>Calli moved behind Kiara and grabbed both of her shoulders, not noticing the blush she was causing. “Kiara there’s something in my room go get it!”</p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean by something, what’s in there?” The blush she was sporting began to recede as her concern grew. Kiara took large steps towards her roommate’s room while Calli continued to hold onto her. The grip on her shoulders tightened as they got closer.</p>
<p>The duo reached the doorway and Calliope held Kiara back from fully entering. She reached her right arm past Kiara’s shoulder and pointed towards the far ceiling corner. “It’s up there, that black spot there! Please get it Kiara.” She moved her hand back to its resting spot and loosened the grip she had on Kiara.</p>
<p>The phoenix stood frozen, staring at the spot that was pointed out to her. A moment passed before she gripped her sides and doubled over in laughter. She struggled to talk between laughs, “Ca-Calli! You really ran to get me because of a spider!?”</p>
<p>As soon as Calli heard the laughs, she fully let go of Kiara’s shoulders and took a step back away from her. “Yes, I did. Stop laughing already, Kusotori, it’s really not that funny.” She crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke and stared down her roommate with a slight frown.</p>
<p>Kiara mostly recovered from laughing and turned around to face the reaper. “Aw c’mon Calli, it’s pretty funny when you think that an embodiment of Death is scared of a little spider. Can you go get me the broom while I keep an eye on it?” Kiara watched as Calli moved in record time to find the requested item. Chuckling quietly to herself, Kiara entered the room and moved closer to the corner to watch the spider.</p>
<p>The reaper returned with broom in hand and stopped at the doorway. “Here you go Kusotori, one spider getting broom for all your spider getting needs.” She held the broom out into the room with one hand. “Any specific reason for wanting a broom?”</p>
<p>Kiara retrieved the weapon of choice, being sure to purposely make their hands brush and to ignore the almost imperceptible blush on her roommate’s face. “Well, I don’t exactly like the idea of killing it and a broom was what I first thought of. So this, my dear Calli, I will use to catch it and release it.” The end of the statement was her grabbing the broom at the end of the handle and brandishing it as a sword towards the enemy.</p>
<p>The laugh that escaped Calli’s lips couldn’t be helped as she said, “ Okay, okay, Kusotori. How are you planning to get it out of here? It’d be bad to let it out in the hallway just to have it crawl right back in.” Their apartment was located on the second floor. “Are you going to carry it all the way out of the building?”</p>
<p>Walking further into the room once again, Kiara made her way over to the window across from the door and opened it. “Like this! Figured I’d just let it out through here!” Ending the sentence with a laugh, she continued on her trek towards the spider until she stood a broom’s length away.</p>
<p>“Huh? Wait, what? You’re throwing it out the window?! Doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose of wanting to save it in the first place?” Calliope looked confused as she watched her roommate lift the bristle end of the broom up to the black speck.</p>
<p>The spider was gently coasted onto the broom. When Kiara was sure it was secure, she lowered it and replied, “Well not literally throw it, was planning on just putting it on the side of the building. Although, I’m pretty sure I read something at some point that said spiders could fly, so it’d be fine either way.” She started to bring the captured creature to the open window, but stopped before making it there.</p>
<p>Calli stood in horror as she tried to process the new information she received and consider if it was real or not. It took a moment for her to see that Kiara had stopped moving, but when she did, she could see the mischievousness in her eyes. “Hey now Kusotori, the window is open and you’re right there. Get rid of the spider already there’s no need to just be standing there.” Calli put both her hands up in a placating manner and took a single step away.</p>
<p>Kiara looked up from where the spider was perched and directly at Calli. She smirked when she saw how she was standing, “Oh Calli~ don’t you want to say goodbye to your tiny roommate?” She turned to face the reaper and pointed the broom at her, with there now only being a few feet between the spider and reaper.</p>
<p>The two similarly sized roommates stared each other down. A beat passed with neither of them moving a inch, before Kiara took a large lunge toward Calli. “AHH!” Calliope deeply screeched as she ran from the doorway and to a different part of the house. She could hear Kiara cackling in her room as she ran.</p>
<p>Kiara almost lost the grip she had on the broom from the force she was laughing with. She continued on with the reason she was there for and set the spider free on the outside wall. Once she was sure it was off the bristles, she quickly closed the window to ensure it couldn’t re-enter. The broom was left to lean against the wall next to the door as she went to find her roommate, still struggling with her giggles.</p>
<p>She found Calli lying on the couch, curled up slightly in a ball with her arms crossed and a small pout on her face. The phoenix let her giggles die down, but kept a soft smile on her face at the sight. She moved to crouch down in front of Calli, making their faces leveled. Kiara reached out and poked Calli’s cheek with a finger, “Calli~ are you actually angry?” They stayed in silence, staring at one another after the question was asked as Kiara continued with her poking.</p>
<p>Calli let out a deep sigh as she uncrossed her arms and reached up to grasp the annoying hand with one of her own. Instead of forcing it away, she made it lay flat to cup her cheek and slightly entwined their fingers. “I’m not angry Kus- Kiara, more annoyed than angry.” She sat up on the couch, keeping their hands on her cheek as she went, “But, I guess thanks for taking care of the spider.”</p>
<p>There was no hiding the blush that took over Kiara’s face when Calli weaved their fingers. Her thumb gently caressed her roommate’s cheek when she heard the end of her sentence. “Of course I would come help you Calli! You know I would always help you whenever I can.” She placed here free hand on Calli’s knee and smirked as she said, “Gotta admit that scream was funny though.”</p>
<p>Calli flicked Kiara square on the forehead with her own free hand. She ignored the phoenix's yelp of surprise and sarcastically said, “Haha, yep my fear of things is oh so funny. Glad you found it hilarious.” She would never admit it out loud, especially to the bird of subject, but hearing Kiara’s laughs always filled her chest with warmth regardless of the situation and the feeling was always stronger when the cause was herself. Their physical contact was reaching Calliope’s limits, however. Finally letting Kiara’s hand go, she softly pushed her roommate away and began to make her way back to her room.</p>
<p>“Ah! Calli wait a minute!” Kiara didn’t let her get far before stopping her by grabbing her hand. She started talking to the back of Calli’s head, “Really though, don’t be afraid or worried about asking me to help you. I really will always be there for you, especially when you need me.” Debating with herself for only a moment, Kiara took the risk of quickly hugging Calli and immediately backing off.</p>
<p>Calliope was caught off-guard, not expecting the hug, but before she could react she felt the pressure of it disappear. She looked over her shoulder to see a very timid phoenix playing nervously with her fingers, but still being brave enough to look Calli in the eyes. Both of them had bright red faces with no way of hiding it.</p>
<p>Calli cleared her throat, “Thanks for the, guh, reassurances, Kiara. I might not ask for help often, but I really do appreciate it when you agree to it. Also, um, there’s no reason to be so nervous right now… the hug was… pleasant.” She ignored the way Kiara’s face lit up, “Okaay I’m going back to my room now bye!” Calli practically sprinted back to her safe haven. Once she was inside, she took a deep breath to collect herself and will away the blush she had.</p>
<p>She looked towards the window Kiara released the spider through, only to see the same one walking along the outside glass. “Kiara, I need you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>